mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville
Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville ist die elfte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Morgens frühe :Spike: schnarch :Twilight Sparkle: japs Spike, wach auf! Wach auf, wach auf, heut ist der Winter-Ade-Tag! :Spike: Huh? Mami? :Twilight Sparkle: Winter-Ade-Tag ! :Spike: Du bist nicht meine Mami. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, morgen ist schon der erste Frühlingstag, deshalb beseitigen alle in Ponyville die Winterspuren. Wach auf, wir woll'n anfangen. :Spike: Winterspuren beseitigen? Wieso denn beseitigen? Benutzen die hier keine Magie, um die Jahreszeiten zu wechseln, so wie wir in Canterlot ? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein Spike, Ponyville wurde von Erdponys gegründet. Sie benutzen seit Ewigkeiten keine Magie mehrursprünglich: for hundreds of years they've never used, um den Winter zu vertreiben. Das ist Tradition hier. seufz :Spike: Ist doch lächerlich. Keine Magie, peh! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, mal sehn. Schal, hab ich; Sattel, hab ich; Stiefel, hab ich; Spike will nicht aufstehn und schläft weiter, hab ich. Ich bin richtig gut organisiert, ich bin bereit! In aller Herrgottsfrühe. Oh, vielleicht ein bisschen zu Frühe. Titellied Winter Ade :Twilight Sparkle: Das müssen die Teamwesten sein, die Rarity genäht hat. Blau für das Wetterteam, grün für das Pflanzenteam und braun für das Tiereteam. Da bin ich ja mal auf meine Teamweste gespannt. :Spike: Ich nehme eine blaue Weste. Die selbe Farbe wie meine Decke. Ich glaube, die ruft grade meinen Namen. Spike, Spike, komm wieder ins Bett! Ooh, es ist noch so früh. :Bürgermeisterin: Vielen Dank Ponys, dass ihr alle so früh hier erschienen seid. Jedes Pony muss helfen, um den Winter auszutreiben und den Frühling zu begrüßen. :jubeln :Bürgermeisterin: Ihr tragt ja auch schon eure Westen und wurdet eurem Team zugeteilt. Wir machen es noch besser, als letztes Jahr und feiern den schnellsten Winter-Ade-Tag aller Zeiten. :jubeln :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, das ist so unheimlich aufregend. :Bürgermeisterin: Gut liebe Ponys, findet eure Teamleiter und dann wird die Welt losgallopiert! :Twilight Sparkle: Oje, wo gehör ich hin? Zu welchem Team pass ich denn? Was genau soll jedes Pony denn hier tun? Was kann Twilight? ::Dash ::Die Winterferien waren, ::Sehr schön und unbeschwert ::Pie ::Wir spielten und wir hielten ::Unsere Hufe warm am Herd ::Applejack ::Doch die Vorräte sind aufgebraucht ::In der kalten Jahreszeit ::Rarity ::Auch wenn die Stiefel hübsch sind, ::Bin ich sie nun langsam leid ::Sparkle ::Der Frühling steht schon vor der Tür ::Und die Natur erwacht ::Doch der Winterabschied bring es mit ::Dass man groß Reine macht ::Wie mach ich mit? Was kann ich tun? ::Helfen möchte ich spontan. ::schaff ich es ohne meinen Zauber? ::Ich habe keinen Plan ::verschiedene ::Winter-Ade-Tag, Winter-Ade-Tag! ::Den Winter verabschieden wir. ::Winter-Ade-Tag, Winter-Ade-Tag! ::Morgen ist der Frühling hier, ::Morgen ist der Frühling hier. ::Dash ::Pegasus geführt kommt nun ::Die Zugvögelscharr zurück ::Die Winterwolken räumen wir ::Bei Seite Stück für Stück ::Den Himmel fegen wir ::Das geht nur vereint ::Endlich kommt die Sonne durch ::wie herrlich sie scheint. ::verschiedene ::Winter-Ade-Tag, Winter-Ade-Tag! ::Den Winter verabschieden wir. ::Winter-Ade-Tag, Winter-Ade-Tag! ::Morgen ist der Frühling hier. ::Winter-Ade-Tag, Winter-Ade-Tag! ::Morgen ist der Frühling hier, ::Morgen ist der Frühling hier. ::Rarity ::Manche halten Winterschlaf ::Tief unter Schnee und Eis ::Fluttershy ::Wir wecken jeden, der verschläft ::Behutsam, zart und leis ::Rarity ::Bei der Verpflegung helfen wir ::Und beim Putzen auch ::Fluttershy ::Wir sagen Zugvögeln hallo, ::Das ist guter, alter Brauch. ::verschiedene ::Winter-Ade-Tag, Winter-Ade-Tag! ::Den Winter verabschieden wir ::Winter-Ade-Tag, Winter-Ade-Tag! ::Morgen ist der Frühling hier ::Winter-Ade-Tag, Winter-Ade-Tag! ::Morgen ist der Frühling hier ::Morgen ist der Frühling hier ::Applejack ::Der Boden ist noch ziemlich hart ::Doch die Saat muss rein ::Mit guter Pflege und Sonne ::Wird sie schon gedeih'n ::Äpfel, Mören, Blumensaat ::pflanzen wir alle nun ::Diese Arbeit ist sehr hart ::Es gibt so viel zu tun. ::verschiedene ::Winter-Ade-Tag, Winter-Ade-Tag! ::Den Winter verabschieden wir. ::Winter-Ade-Tag, Winter-Ade-Tag! ::Morgen ist der Frühling hier. ::Winter-Ade-Tag, Winter-Ade-Tag! ::Morgen ist der Frühling hier, ::Morgen ist der Frühling hier. ::Sparkle ::Nun weiß ich, was sie alle tun ::Gern bin ich auch dabei ::Ich helfe mit und scheue mich ::vor keiner Schufterei ::Wie klappt es ohne meinen Zauber? ::Wie stell ich es nur an? ::Gehör ich dazu, dann geb ich ::alles was ich kann, ::alles was ich kann. ::verschiedene ::Winter-Ade-Tag, Winter-Ade-Tag! ::Den Winter verabschieden wir. ::Winter-Ade-Tag, Winter-Ade-Tag! ::Morgen ist der Frühling hier ::Winter-Ade-Tag, Winter-Ade-Tag! ::Morgen ist der Frühling hier, ::Morgen ist der Frühling hier, ::Morgen ist der Frühling hier. :Twilight Sparkle: Jedes Pony gehört zu einem Team. Was soll ich tun? Wo gehöre ich hin? :Rainbow Dash: Okay team, soweit alles klar? Los geht's! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, hey Twilight, was geht ab? :Twilight Sparkle: Wozu bist du hier? :Rainbow Dash: Ich schicke mein Flugteam los, um die Vögel aus dem Süden zu holen. Da haben sie überwintert. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, kann ich dir helfen? Vielleicht kann ich die Wolken wegschieben? :Rainbow Dash: ähm... :Twilight Sparkle: Richtig, ich hab keine Flügel. :Rainbow Dash: Tut mir Leid, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: japs Klasse, was könn' wir sonst tun? :Spike: Keine Ahnung was du tust, ich halte so lange ein Nickerchen. schnarch :Twilight Sparkle: Komm schon, Spike, das hier ist furchtbar wichtig. Der Winter wird verabschiedet und ich will auch meine Aufgabe erfüllen. Keine Ahnung wie. Das Nest :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, bitte sag mir, dass es irgend etwas gibt, womit ich dir helfen könnte. :Rarity: Okay, du könntest mir dabei helfen Ponyvilles schönstes Vogelnest zu gestalten. :Twilight Sparkle: Vogelnest? :Rarity: Why yes. Ja natürlich. Sobald das Wetterteam die Vögel aus dem Süden zurück gebracht hat, brauchen sie ein Nest, wo sie Wohnen und ihre Eier legen können. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow Rarity, dieses Nest ist wirklich wunderschön. :Rarity: Oh Twilight. Meinen aufrichtigsten Dank. Möchtest du vielleicht auch ein Nest gestalten? :Twilight Sparkle: Natürlich! Sag, wo kann ich anfangen? :Rarity: Okay. Äh.. zuerst holst du dir ein bisschen Stroh und Heu von da drüben. Und ein paar Zweige. Jetzt, alles mit einander verpflechten, ja, äh ein paar Schleifen, ja neineineinein, nicht da rein, uh ja, ähäh stech sie seitlich rein, aber sei vorsichtig, dass du .. gut, ich denke das Nest könn wir so nehmen. Oje. :Twilight Sparkle: Toll! Jetzt sieht es fast aus, wie deins. Naja. :Spike: Das Nest muss sofort wieder abgerissen werden. :Rarity: Oh, Spa-ha-ha-ike, so schlimm ist es doch gar nicht. Äh! Vielleicht könn die Vögel es noch ... :Spike: Als Klo benutzen? :Rarity: Spike. Es ist doch ganz schön. Bis auf ein paar winzige Kleinigkeiten. Es braucht nur noch ein wenig Feinschliff. Zuerst entfern' wir dieses Band, dann nehm wir hier ein paar Zweige raus. Gut, das bring wir in eine runde Form, dann nehme ... murmel :Twilight Sparkle: seufz :Spike: Ich glaub, sie hat uns vergessen. :Rarity: Nur noch diese beiden Zweige entfernen und an diese Stelle fehlt... Eisbrechen :Pinkie Pie: Hallooooo Twilight! Huuii! :Twilight Sparkle: Wow Pinkie Pie, du bist ja super. Ne tollere Schlittschuhläuferin hab ich noch nie geseh'n. :Pinkie Pie: Danke Twilight, ich mach das schon seit ich 'ne klitze, kleine Winki-Tinki-Pinkie Pie bin. Man kann sagen, es ist angebohren. Deshalb haben sie mich auch zur Eisbrecherin ernannt. Ich zieh mit meinen Schlittschuhen Furchen in das Eis. Wenn dann das Wetterteam kommt, um das Eis zu brechen, wird das für sie kinderleicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Wirklich schlau. Wenn das dicke Eis zu schmelzen beginnt, bricht es an den Furchen. Da wartet noch 'ne Menge Arbeit auf dich. In Ponyville gibt es ja ziemlich viel Seen. :Pinkie Pie: Hah, wem sagst du das. Hey, Twilight, willst du mir vielleicht helfen? :Twilight Sparkle: Aber klar doch! :Pinkie Pie: Super, dann zieh dir Schlittschuhe an. Ich wette du bist auch ein Naturtalent. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. :Pinkie Pie: Yaaaaay! jubel :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... war vielleicht doch nicht so gut. :Spike: Aber was redest du denn? Du wolltest doch unbedingt helfen. :Pinkie Pie: Jippie! :Spike: Ab auf's Eis mit dir! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh nein, nein! Whoa... :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, lenken! Lenken! :Twilight Sparkle: Neiiiin! :Pinkie Pie: Ooooh... :schreit :Spike: Puuuh. :Pinkie Pie: schüttel :Spike: Da-hä-hä-hä-ha, du bist ein Naturtalent, Twilight. Und zwar für Katastrophen. lacht :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, ich finde für's erste Mal hast dud das super gemacht. Ich bin mir sicher bei meinem ersten Mal war ich genauso wackelig und zappelig und bruchlandig wie du. :Twilight Sparkle: Wirklich? :Pinkie Pie: Nein. :Spike: kichert :Pinkie Pie: Aber du fühlst dich dadurch besser. :Twilight Sparkle: Äh-hä-hä ja, denke schon. :Pinkie Pie: Aber du bist bestimmt ganz toll in Dingen, bei denen du die Hufe auf dem Boden behälst. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Fluttershy deine Hilfe bei den Tieren gebrauchen kann. :Twilight Sparkle: Naja ich kann schon ganz gut mit Tieren umgehen. Ja, ich biete ihr meine Hilfe an. :Pinkie Pie: Äh... in die andere Richtung. :Twilight Sparkle: jaaaaaa! :Spike: kicher Tierchen wecken :Fluttershy: Aufwachen ihr kleinen Schlafmützen! Ich hoffe ihr hattet wundervolle Träume und einen erholsammen Winterschlaf. Jetzt wird es Zeit aufzusteh'n. Der Frühling kommt. :Igel: gähn :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh, sind die aber süß. :Fluttershy: Ja, oder? Den ganzen Winter über freue ich mich schon auf diese Zeit, wenn ich endlich meine kleinen Freunde wiedersehn kann. :Spike: Äh, was ist ein "winterschlaf"? :Fluttershy: Das ist wenn, man sehr lange schläft. :Spike: Sehr lange schläft? :Fluttershy: Ja. läutet Aufwachen, kleine Stachelschweine! Viele Tiere schlafen den ganzen Winter, um ihre Kräfte zu schonen und nicht fressen zu müssen. :Spike: Ich finde die Idee mit dem Winterschlaf sehr überzeugend. Äh, abgesehen davon, dass man nicht fressen kann. :Stachelschweine: gähn quick :Fluttershy: Oh, seht ihr all ihre vielen Höhlen und Bauten? Hoffentlich schaffe ich es sämtliche Tiere zu wecken, bevor der Frühling anfängt. :Twilight Sparkle: Also, ich könnte dir helfen, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: oh wirklich? Du würdest mir damit sehr große Freude machen. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, ich fange da an. :klingel :Twilight Sparkle: Hallo? Aufwachen Freunde! Wo auch immer ihr seid. Der Frühling ist hier. läutet Ich bin so aufgeregt, was für pelzige, süße, kleine Tierchen ich geweckt habe. :Schlangen: zisch :Twilight Sparkle: Haaa! Schlangen! Schlangen! schreit Njaa! stöhn schreit Aah, Uh! :Fluttershy: Guten Morgen, Freunde. :Twilight Sparkle: stöhn :Twilight Sparkle: seufz Also den Winter auszutreiben ist noch viel härtere, als ich gedacht hab. :Spike: Ja, weil hier keine Magie benutzt wird. Warum setzt du deine Magie nicht ein? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, Spike, ich will versuchen mich an die Tradition zu halten. In Ponyville benutzt man keine Magie um den Winter zu beenden. :Spike: Ja, aber bisher hast du auch nicht hier gelebt. Überleg mal wie schnell der Winter mit deiner Magie zu Ende wär. :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, nein, nein! Ich werde einen anderen Weg finden, um zu helfen und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich mache. stöhn Schneeschieben :Applejack: Ja, weiter Caramel. So ist gut Pumpkin. Ich weiß, das ist harte Arbeit, aber ihr macht das toll. Jii-haa! :Twilight Sparkle: Hey Applejack. Wie läuft's denn so bei dir? :Applejack: Oh, alles bestens. Erst lief's ein wenig schleppend, aber jetzt ist alles im grünen Bereich. Aber wir haben noch eine Menge zu tun. Wir könn' noch nicht mit pflanzen und gießen beginn'. Zuerst müssen wir nämlich den ganzen Schnee beseitigen. :Twilight Sparkle: Nun, ich würde genr helfen. :Applejack: Äh, ... also ich weiß nicht, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Bitte, ich will's versuchen. :Applejack: Normalerweise hab ich nichts gegen jemand, der zupacken kann, aber... :Twilight Sparkle: Anstrengung Uuh... Anstrengung Ugh... japs :Spike: Überleg mal wie schnell der Winter mit deiner Magie zu Ende wäre. Magie, M-a-g-i-e, M-a-g-i-e :Twilight Sparkle: Vielleicht komm ich mit einem Schwungzauber in die Gägnge. Oh,... ach was soll's... :Applejack: Hmm. Sie hat ja ganz schön viel Kraft, für so ein kleines Pony. :Spike: Meine Twilight. Sie befolgt meinen Rat. :Applejack: Und was zum Hafer soll das jetzt genau heißen? :Twilight Sparkle: japs Uh, das ist zu schnell. Langsamer, langsamer! :Spike: Uh... Whoa-oa-oa :Applejack: Was tust du da? Was hast du gemacht? Hast du etwa Magie benutzt? :Applejack: Oa, bist du wahnsinnig? Du hast Magie benutzt. :Spike: Die hat Nerven. Ist das denn noch zu fassen? :Applejack: Das ist nicht die Art, wie wir hier den Winter vertreiben, und schon gar nicht auf meiner Apfelplantage. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber, ich, i-ich wollte doch nur ... ooh. Das große Durcheinander :Spike: Komm schon, Twilight. Bitte komm da raus! :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bin 'ne Winterkatastrophe. :Spike: Aber du kannst doch 'ne ganze Menge. Außer Vogelnester bauen und Eislaufen, Tiere aufwecken und Schnee wegräumen. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, vielen Dank! ironisch Jetzt fühl ich mich schon gleich viel besser. :Spike: Dafür bin ich doch da, mein Herzchen. :Applejack: Rainbow Dash, das wetterteam sollte schnellstens den Schnne vom Boden und von den Bäumen wegschmelzen und zwar pronto. :Rainbow Dash: Gut. :Fluttershy: Das geht nicht. Die Behausungen meiner Tiere werden geflutet, wenn der Schnee zu schnell schmilzt. :Rainbow Dash: Klar. :Applejack: Du hast es gehört, Rainbow, ihr schmelzt jetzt bitte den Schnee, los! :Fluttershy: Nein, ihr müsst damit warten. :Rainbow Dash: Okay. :Applejack: Na los!. :Fluttershy: Nicht. :Applejack: Na los. :Fluttershy: Nicht. :Applejack: na los! :Fluttershy: NICHT! :Rainbow Dash: Man! Könnt ihr euch mal entscheiden! :Bürgermeisterin: Sowas. Warum um Equestrias Willen streitet ihr so fürchterlich? Wegen dieser Streiterein waren wir letztes Jahr schon zu spät mit dem Frühling und im Jahr davor auch und auch im Jahr davor. :Twilight Sparkle: Was hat sie gesagt? Zu spät? :Bürgermeisterin: Ich habe gehofft euch mit meiner Rede zu motivieren es besser zu machen, als in all den Jahren vorher und jetzt sieht es so als wären wir noch nie so spät dran gewesen. Seht euch diese Katastrophe doch nur mal an! Die Eisflächen sind viel zu groß, als dass sie schmelzen könnten. Die Nestbauarbeiten hinken hoffnungslos hinterher, wir brauchen hunderte und sie hat gerade erst eins geschafft. :Rarity: heul :Mayor: Ganz zu schweigen von den Wolken am Himmel, den Eiszapfen an den Bäumen. Nein das läuft nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut! :Applejack: Richtig lustig wird's aber erst, wenn wir unser Saatgut nicht in die Erde kriegen. :Rainbow Dash: Komm mal runter, Applejack, wir versuchen wirklich so schnell zu sein, wie wir können. :Fluttershy: Nein, nicht so schnell. Man muss die Tiere langsam aus dem Winterschlaf wecken. :Big McIntosh: Äh, Applejack? :Applejack: Oh nein, zum Hafer, Caramel hat die Grassamen schon wieder verloren. :Big McIntosh: Ähja, richtig. :Pegasus: japs Ditzy Doo ist aus Versehen nach Norden geflogen, um die Vögel aus dem Süden zu holen! :Rainbow Dash: Ach, dieses Spatzenhirn! Kann doch nicht sein; letztes Jahr ist sie auch schon nach Westen geflogen. :streiten und beschweren sich :Bürgermeisterin: Hört auf damit, sofort! Wir haben keine Zeit uns zu streiten. Die Sonne geht bald unter und der Frühling kommt wieder zu spät. Noch ein Jahr voller Schande und Scham. Wenn wir doch nur genauer geplant hätten. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Meine Checkliste und mein Klemmbrett, STAT! :Spike: Ja, wird erledigt. :Twilight Sparkle: Hört mal her, Ponys. streiten weiter Hört auf! Vogelschrei Tschuldigung. Ich weiß, ihr wolltet alle rechtzeitig fertig sein. Aber Streit ist nie der richtige Weg zum Ziel. Was ihr braucht ist, genaue Organisation und ich bin das richtige Pony dafür. Organisiert geht’s leichter :Bürgermeisterin: Ich kann es gar nicht glauben. Der Frühling ist hier. Pünktlich! Und wir müssen dir dafür danken. Wenn du nicht alles so gut geplant hättest, würden wir jetzt immer noch streiten. :Big McIntosh: Ai-jap. :Gelächter :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, es war Teamarbeit. :Bürgermeisterin: Aber deine Hilfe galt jedem Team. Wir haben eine besondere Weste für dich und wir verleihen dir den Titel "Teamchefin" von Ponyville. :Twilight Sparkle: Wahnsinn! Was soll ich dazu sagen, außer danke Ponys. :Bürgermeisterin: Und hiermit erkläre ich das dieser Winter pünktlich vorbei ist. :jubel :Applejack: Spike wir sein blaues Wunder erleben, wenn die letzte Eisscholle geschmolzen ist. :Applejack: schnarch :Gelächter :Twilight Sparkle: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia , :der Winter-Ade-Tag war eins der aufregensten Ereignisse, die ich hier in Ponyville erlebt habe. Ich habe gelernt, dass wir alle etwas ganz besonderes können und wenn wir geduldig und fleißig sind, werden wir auch erkennen, was es ist. Gute Freundschaft und Teamgeist gehören dazu und so können Ponys alles erreichen, was sie woll'n. Wie war das, Spike? Spike? :Spike: schnarch :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike. lacht :Musik :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Winter Wrap Up es:Transcripcións/Empacando el Invierno pl:Transkrypty/Pożegnanie_Zimy sv:Transkript/Vädra_ut_vintern Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville Kategorie:Erste Staffel